opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oasis Grail
Oasis Grail is Island in Grand Line, and his home island of Shira and Jack Fexel. Nowdays it is ruined, and only small bandit group lives there. Appereance Before mysterious indicent, Oasis Grail was "Paradise middle hell", since it was calm island, and was treasure cache of scientists. Indicent turned it to dessert. Weather Before indicent, weather was pretty much perfect; there were rains few time in week, but rest was sunny. Nowdays, heat there is +35 C at day and -5 at Night. Fauna & Flora Formerly, there were lot of fruit trees and animals in Oasis Grail, but nowdays there only are few beasts, insects and cactus-eating animals. "Boss" of the island is called Dessert Angler, wich looks like Oasis with palm tree; in reality, palm is bait and water is saliva... Pond it self is acually its mouth. Synopsis Oasis Grail was formelly beautiful island, but for unknown reason weather changed 20 years ago; heat became almost unbearable, and most wells dried down. This caused that villages started to starve. Few villages wich did survive in heat, had problems in acquiring inqridients, and people started to starve. Fexel was during this time 7 years old (Shira was 5). 8 years after changing of envoirment, there was indicent, where young boy transformed to blood-lusty monster, and was killed. There were suspicions about Vampire living near village, but after indicent no Vampire was found. Year after indicent, group who said themselves to be Marine's came, and told to bring out "Devil Fruit" village was hidden; none of villagers seemed to know about it, expect Fexel who recognized fruit they were seeking. However, after hearing villagers, one of marines cutted Village chief down, and revealed their true colors; they weren't Marines, but Dessert Bandits, and were leaded by man called Caida, who was said to be "Cursed Man". He stated that he would kill person every day if Devil Fruit wouldn't be given to him. Point of execution he selected to be at Midnight. After two weeks, it was Shira's turn to be executed, but before she was killed, something happenned; beast killed most of Caida's goons, and standed against Caida, who recongnized power and was terrified; Very fruit he was looking for, Carniverous Mythical Zoan, "Ghoul"... Caida had no other option than flee from place, and everyone started to seek out this "Ghoul". However, next week, happened disaster; Caida returned, and started to kill people with his own Devil Fruit ability ; ability of Kōgu Kōgu no Mi (Tool-Tool Fruit; allows user to turn his bodyparts to Execution Tools). He was killed when he was threatening Shira, by getting his neck snapped by Half-ghoul stated Jack. Since most of people had died while rest had runned away, Only Fexel and Shira were still in town; their parrents had paniced and runned to dessert, and didn't notice they were gone. No-one returned, because most dangerous carniverous beast of Oasis Grail; Dessert Angler. After this indicent Fexel and Shira left village, and few days later rest of Caida's man came there. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Islands Category:Towns Category:Grand Line